1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to images and, more particularly, to performing operations related to images.
2. Description of Related Art
Images of objects are captured and/or stored as frames having orientations relative to an orientation in which the images are to be viewed via a display. For example, an image frame is typically captured/stored in either a landscape view or a portrait view. Frame orientation is typically set according to either an actual orientation of the camera relative to the horizon during image capture or, in a camera equipped with a gravimeter (e.g., an accelerometer, gyro-sensor, etc.) and the like, a “corrected” orientation of the camera based on the acquired gravity information.
Naturally, objects appearing in the images have a particular orientation relative to the orientation in which the images are to be viewed via a display. As displayed, for example, an object(s) may be right-side up, sideways, or upside down. Cameras, image transmission devices, image storage devices, image-handling devices, display devices, and the like, orient image frames irrespective of the orientation of objects that appear in the images.
That is, such devices are not configured to determine, much less select, a proper orientation of image frames from the perspective of a viewer of the displayed images. Thus, viewing the displayed images in the proper orientation often requires that a viewer re-orient a displayed image, for instance, by rotating the display device itself or, if the display device is capable, performing an image frame rotation operation, etc. Naturally, such actions on the part of the viewer to achieve proper orientation of the images are inconvenient and cumbersome, particularly when viewing a large number of images and/or re-orienting on an image-by-image basis.